1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a capping chuck assembly, and more particularly, to a self-adjusting capping chuck assembly, for use in association with a filler and/or capper device. The self-adjusting capping chuck assembly includes a cap engaging jaw that is readily displaceable and expandable in a plurality of vectors.
2. Background Art
Capping chuck assemblies for use in association with filler and/or capper devices have been known in the art for years. While capping chuck assemblies have become readily available for commercial applications, their inability to properly engage and secure a cap onto an aperture of a container remains problematicxe2x80x94especially when the capping chuck assembly is being used for capping plastic caps with varying peripheral dimensions and degrees of ovality and eccentricity.
In particular, it is not uncommon for a conventional capping chuck assembly to inadvertently drop a cap during use, which can leave a container uncapped and/or otherwise jam a component of the filler and/or capper device.
Additionally, inasmuch as conventional capping chuck assemblies do not adapt well to caps of varying dimension (which is often the case in large batch applications), a relatively high percentage of caps can be marred and/or the tamper band damaged during securement to a container. To be sure, marring of the cap and/or damage to the cap tamper band is extremely problematic because many of the capped containers are sold as end product in retail stores, where cleanliness and packaging integrity can greatly impact the sale of the particular good, such as a beverage or other grocery item.
Moreover, conventional capping chuck assemblies suffer from inadequate grip around the peripheral geometry of a cap, which can make the capping process highly inefficient and further damaging to the cap.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a reliable capping chuck assembly for use in association with filler and/or capper devices which remedies the detriments and/or complications associated with conventional, non self-adjusting capping chuck assemblies known in the art.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent in light of the present specification, claims, and drawings.
The present invention is directed to a self-adjusting capping chuck assembly for use in association with a filler and/or capper device comprising: (1) an outer cam having an aperture defined by an inner peripheral geometry; and (2) a cap engaging jaw displaced within the aperture of the outer cam. The cap engaging jaw includes: (a) at least two displaceable jaw components; and (b) means for biasing the at least two displaceable jaw components into a cap engaging configuration.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the cap engaging jaw includes between two and approximately ten displaceable jaw components.
In another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the biasing means comprises an elastomeric member, such as an o-ring, or alternatively, a coiled spring.
The present invention is also directed to a self-adjusting capping chuck assembly for use in association with a filler and/or capper device comprising: (1) an outer cam having an aperture defined by an inner peripheral geometry; (2) a cap engaging jaw displaced within the aperture of the outer cam; and (3) means for substantially reducing slipping and/or dropping of caps positioned within the cap engaging jaw assembly.
In accordance with the present invention, the self-adjusting capping chuck assembly, for use in association with a filler and/or capper device, may comprise: (1) a socket having an aperture, wherein the aperture is capable of receiving a cap ejection plug and an actuating pin; (2) a cap stop plate positioned within a lower shoulder of the socket; (3) a spacing plate emanating contiguously from the socket; (4) an outer cam emanating contiguously from the spacing plate, wherein the outer cam includes an aperture defined by an inner peripheral geometry; (5) a cap engaging jaw displaced within the aperture of the outer cam; and (6) a retaining plate emanating contiguously from the outer cam. The cap engaging jaw includes: (a) at least two displaceable jaw components; and (b) means for biasing the at least two displaceable jaw components into a cap engaging configuration.
The present invention is further directed to a process for using a self-adjusting capping chuck assembly associated with a filler and/or capper device comprising the steps of: (1) providing a capping chuck assembly including: (a) an outer cam having an aperture defined by an inner peripheral geometry; and (b) a cap engaging jaw displaced within the aperture of the outer cam, wherein the cap engaging jaw includes at least two displaceable jaw components and a biasing mechanism for biasing the at least two displaceable jaw components into a cap engaging configuration; (2) self-adjustingly receiving a cap within the cap engaging jaw of the capping chuck assembly; (3) applying the cap to an aperture of a container; (4) securing the cap to the container generally without slippage; and (5) releasing the capping chuck assembly from the cap.